A body fat measurement apparatus that uses an impedance measured between multiple electrodes affixed to measurement areas of a body to calculate a body fat distribution across a cross-section of the areas where the electrodes are affixed has been disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 (JP H11-113870A) and Patent Literature 2 (JP 2005-288023A).